


His Possession

by HoneyPoohBear



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Auction, Biting, Breathplay, Car Sex, Choking, Completed, F/M, Feral Behavior, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Some accidental romance, Vaginal Fingering, somewhat happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyPoohBear/pseuds/HoneyPoohBear
Summary: Sesshomaru gets trapped in modern day Japan after taking a curious lunge in the bone eaters well. He struggled to find a way back and didn’t want to resort to asking the young priestess reincarnate; Kagome. Instead he decides to indulge himself into the modern world. Finding out that he needed money and status to get anything in this world he delves into nefarious jobs. Soon he is climbing the ranks of the yakuza claiming the title of being named the leader after killing the previous head. Some time has passed and Sesshomaru finds that he must keep appearances with the locals in order to continue to assert himself. He finds out that an auction of some sorts is being held. The participants are rewarded with a night of crazy escapades or simply a date should they want to indulge themselves in the auction. Insert the reader, a secretary for a big wig company lusting for something different in her life. She heard about the auction and the potential participants. She quickly added herself to the list not thinking about the repercussions or the danger in it either.
Kudos: 11





	His Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Mokomoko-sama is the name of the fluffy scarf like item that Sesshomaru wears. I found an article that the author of Inuyasha called it that. I think it translates to fluffy in Japanese. Also the direction of my fic started off as one night standish for all intensive purposes. But it took a romantic turn which y’all will read further along in the story. Hope you all enjoy, leave a comment. I love feedback of any kind 😊

Sesshomaru was getting himself ready for the night. His intent was to not partake in the festivities tonight at all, but his instincts were telling him otherwise. Dressed in a black suit to accent his silver locks. Pulling his hair back leaving it half up half down. A knock could be heard on the door as he threw Mokomoko-sama on his right shoulder. His left hand instinctually stroked the soft scarf like item. He walked up to the door and opened it to find his second in command standing there about to knock again. They were a human that surprised Sesshomaru with their wit and strength. “Sir the car is ready. Would you like me to accompany you tonight?” Walking down the stairs he gave the human a curt “No,” leaving them behind and seating himself in the back of a sleek black car. 

It was night time and you had already left the office for the night. Dressed in a fitted lilac colored dress, which accentuated all your curves, and made so many heads turn as you walked into the venue. Your palms were a bit sweaty from your nerves. You had added your name to the auction list without a second thought or any concern for what could happen tonight. Hell to be honest a perverted old man could bid on you and make you do unspeakable things all night. A shiver travelled up your spine at the wretched thought. A woman with a clipboard walked up to you. “Are you on the line up for tonight?” The female asked looking you up and down, taking your appearance and attire in. Pulling out your phone you showed the female the confirmation email with your name on it. With a smile she checked your name off the paper, “Right this way miss.” There was a mischievous tone in her voice after she said that.

You followed her down a hall into a room that was filled with males and females, all of them beautiful. As you stepped in all eyes turned to you. Their eyes were searching for anything to exploit. There was a string of quick taps on the clipboard. “Alright ladies and gentleman the auction will begin shortly. Please play nice while you wait. Also no fighting, wouldn’t want to ruin your chances at a night with a big shot.” The woman left quickly and all the conversations picked back up where they left off. Not seeing a seat to sit in you found a place on the wall to lean against. ‘What have I gotten myself into?’ Your rational thoughts began to run rampant through your mind, but they were cut short when you felt hands travel up the sides of your waist. “You’re a pretty thing aren’t you?” A woman with a sultry voice spoke close to your ear. She had daring red eyes and lips to match. Her short brown hair stopped at her exposed shoulders. Whispers throughout the room reached your ears. “It seems that Kagura has taken a liking to her.” One of the women whispered in the room. Your attention was pulled back to the woman in front of you as she began to speak once more. “These beautiful curves,” her hands continued up your sides. “These supple breasts,” her fingertips lightly brushed against your nipples making them peak through your dress. A small fire was lit between your legs as her hands and words enveloped your body. “And lastly, these lips of yours,” her thumb trailed against your bottom lip. “If I were bidding tonight, I’d place the highest bid on you sweet thing.” She said with a smirk.

Sesshomaru arrived to the venue on time. The car came to a soft stop and the door was opened for him. There were flashes coming from every direction from cameras. To the outside public this was a charity event. Keeping his eyes forward he walked up the stairs and inside the building. Upon entering a sweet aroma travelled through the air and into his nostrils. His eyes closed briefly as he took in the scent. ‘What is this smell? It’s so alluring, it’s urging me to follow it to its source.’ He thought to himself, but before he could act on it, his thoughts were interrupted. “Right this way sir. The auction is about to begin.” A woman spoke to him distracting him from the scent. With a snarl he followed behind the woman who lead him to his seat in the back, which he liked. The front was crowded with talkative people who had other intentions for the night. She handed him a paddle with the number nineteen on it. 

Back in the waiting room the sultry woman was still standing in front of you. The door opened and a man walked in who simply said, “Line up.” Everyone’s ears perked up and did as they were told. “You’re lucky sweet thing. Had it been any longer, I would soon be playing a game with you back at my house.” She said with a wink falling in line with everyone else. You grabbed a spot in the middle of the line and tried to gather your feelings as you walked out with the others. Your panties were a bit damp from the woman playing with you earlier. Never in all your years of living had you been openly flirted with by another woman. Shaking your head from left to right to get the thought out your head so that you could focus better on the matter at hand; the auction. 

Some time had passed and it was about to be your turn to walk on stage and present yourself. Adorning a black lace eye mask you were ushered up the stairs and onto the stage. Sesshomaru’s nose immediately perked up at the scent from earlier that wafted through the air when he arrived was present once again. Before the announcer could speak he raised his paddle and simply said “5 million yen.” Gasps and whispers filled the room. “U-uh going once, twice, sold to bidder number nineteen.” The announcer stuttered and frantically tried to regain the focus of the crowd. Sesshomaru stood and left the room, whispers following behind him. “He bid without having to see the next item. Did he know who or what it was?” So many questions filled the room but he continued to walk leaving caution to the wind. 

You were ushered back down the steps and out of the venue to the parking garage. A sleek black car pulled up and the door was opened for you. “Wait inside for number nineteen. They’ll be out shortly.” The woman with the clipboard from earlier instructed you. You listened, hesitantly moving to sit inside the car. As you sat there waiting for him or her, your right leg began to bounce in anticipation. Your thoughts taking a dark turn, ‘Who is it? Who bid on me without even seeing me? Did they know that I was going to be here tonight? Is it someone I know? A stalker maybe?’ Your mind was spinning with so many questions. Just then the door opened and soft clicks could be heard on the pavement. At this point both of your legs were trembling in a bit of fear but mostly nervous anticipation. A black suit came into view as the tall muscular body bent to slide inside the vehicle beside you. Your breath hitched as you took in the man’s appearance. Long silver hair, golden eyes, a purple waning crescent adorning the middle of his forehead, tied together with four crimson scars on his cheeks; two for each side. He was beautiful, graceful, elegant, and so much more. 

The car door closed after Sesshomaru and he knocked on the window separating the two of you from the driver signaling him to take them both back to manor. The car soon pulled out of the parking garage leaving the mysterious woman named Kagura and the auction behind. By this time your nerves were consuming you. You were so anxious and it didn’t help that the beautiful man beside you has yet to make a move or sound. With nothing better to do you decide to take in his beauty once more. This time seizing the moment to thoroughly look him over. Taking in his attire, the suit looked to be expensive all the way down to his socks and shoes. The fur that adorned his shoulder looked so soft and fluffy that your fingertips were itching to feel it. Your eyes trailed up to his face as you looked him over for the second time. His jawline was so sharp. Hell all of his features looked to be sculpted by Michelangelo himself. 

Sesshomaru could feel the woman’s eyes on him, traveling his entire body from head to toe. Using the reflection of the window he looked at her, taking in her body as she did to him. He wasn’t one to gawk at a woman’s body, but the human’s culture was rubbing off on him, changing him. As he took in her body that sweet scent flooded his senses once again. The car suddenly became shrouded in darkness as it passed through a tunnel. Acting on pure feral instincts, Sesshomaru found himself crouched on the bed of the vehicle face buried underneath her dress. You gasped at his sudden movements, “What’re doing? Why is your head underneath my dress?” You questioned him as your embarrassed hands smacked at his head. His hands flew up and grabbed both of yours as he pressed his nose against your panties. ‘This is it. This is the scent that’s been driving me mad and making me feral.’ He thought to himself as he took a deep inhale through his nose. Your breath caught in your throat at his actions. Did you smell bad to him? Even if you had, did that really warrant him to bury his nose in your panties? As he exhaled you could feel his hot breath on your pussy. 

“C-could you please not do that?” You asked, cheeks flushed red as you looked out the window too embarrassed to look at him. As the car neared the end of the tunnel, Sesshomaru swiftly slid your panties down your legs and pocketed the white lace material while seating himself back in his seat. You felt a cool breeze against your aching pussy. Crossing your legs, “Now what was that for? You’ve barely spoken to me or even stated your intent, but you somehow manage to swipe my panties.” Once again another tunnel plunged the car into darkness with only a few street lamps here and there to break up the darkness. Sesshomaru reached for you, lying your back flat on the seats as he hovered over you. The street lights quickly flashing through the window only gave you enough light to focus on his eyes. It was like staring in the face of an apex predator. He buried his head in the crook of your neck and breathed deeply. “I am Sesshomaru.” His deep baritone voice shocked you as he finally spoke. “And you are mine now.” What does he mean by ‘you are his now?’ This was supposed to be a one night only deal. The auction specifically stated that the highest bidder would be rewarded a night of crazy escapades or simply a date. No where in the email did it say that the item, you, would become the highest bidders possession. 

By now your chest was rising and falling at a fast pace. “Calm down.” He simply said as he his right hand rested on your chest to sooth your breathing then beginning its slow exploration of your body. At first, you tensed at his slow meticulous touch, but it was soon replaced with pleasure as you eased into his hand. Which began its journey from your neck, down between your breasts, along the left side of your waist, and then finally his gloved hand reached its destination; your already drenched pussy. ‘What shall I do with her first? Shall I tease her until she’s close to cumming? Or maybe torture her by making her cum a set number of times before reaching the manor? Decisions.’ He thought to himself as his thumb traced light circles on your clit. Taking your bottom lip between your teeth to suppress a moan as his tongue licked up the left side of your neck. His fangs trailing behind his tongue tickling your skin. 

“Listen to me closely my precious little prey. I’m going to make you cum three times, each one stronger than the last. When I’m finished with you we should be arriving at the manor. Prepare yourself.” By this time the car had already left the tunnel and you could finally see him clearly. He brought his right hand to his mouth and tugged the white glove off tossing it to the floor. His bare hand followed the same path before only this time touching your skin directly while leaving goosebumps in its wake. He cupped your wet pussy with his large hand and then let two of his fingers begin to dip inside you at a painstakingly slow pace. You were writhing and squirming beneath him trying to create some type of friction. “I’m the one who’s in control of how much pleasure you will receive tonight. So just leave your body in my capable hands. I promise to give it back to you after this is over.” In his mind his thoughts said something that his mouth didn’t convey, ‘Can’t promise you that’ll it’ll be the same as before.’ Everything about this man exudes power, sex, and absolute dominance. He didn’t need an answer from your mouth as your body answered his statement loud and clear. It was trembling underneath him as your vaginal walls were tightening around the two fingers he had buried inside you. A quiet moan escaped your lips as he pumped his fingers in and out of you at a steady pace. “I want to hear you say that you’re cumming. If you forget to do so, I’ll torture you later. Understood?” He asked with a strong tone. “Yes.’ You moaned softly. “Yes what, my prey?” He stopped moving his fingers. “Y-yes sir.” You answered quickly. Desperately wanting him to continue to finger you. “That’s what I like to hear.”

The urge to cum was building up inside you at a fast pace as your walls were beginning to contract and quiver. “I’m gonna cum sir. Please don’t stop.” You pleaded with him as your back arched off the seat. Sesshomaru watched closely at your reactions to him pleasuring you. He’s bedded multiple women but none as intriguing as you. “Then cum my sweet little prey.” At his command you came undone coating his hand in your juices and leaving a small puddle on the seat. Your body was on fire and wanted nothing more than to be out of the tight dress. His actions answered your unspoken call because his left hand hiked your dress up over your breasts. His golden eyes began feasting on your breasts as he licked his lips. Bringing his head down to your chest he kissed a path down to your left breast, nipping at the soft skin. His fingers started their dance again but at a faster rhythm. The windows were fogging up from your hot moans filling the space in the back of the car. Your hands reached behind you trying to find anything to grab hold of. In their blind search your fingers hit the button for the window to go down. The window slid down about half way and your moans sang out into the night.

Sesshomaru could feel a cool breeze sweep through the car. He could’ve been courteous to you and put the window back up but a naughty thought crossed his mind. ‘How about I let anyone passing by hear her beautiful moans. They won’t be able to see what’s going on but they’ll definitely hear it.’ He smiled against your right breast taking the nipple between his teeth. Your body was covered in a sheen layer of sweat, but the sudden cool air was easing the flame that took over you. As he stroked his fingers inside you he curled them upwards. “Ah fuck.~” The expletive slurred out from your open mouth as moans followed behind it. A passerby who happened to be walking across the crosswalk as the car came to a halt at the light glanced in the direction of your moans as they had heard you. “Shh my prey, you have to be quiet.” He said teasingly urging your body to cum so the person walking by could hear you singing for him. “I’m going t-to cum. Please may I cum sir?~” The person looked back at the car blushing as their mind began to imagine what was going on behind them as they continued walking. The light turned green and the car took off into the night once more. 

“Yes you may my sweet prey. You surprised me with how well you kept yourself together as that person passed by. Sadly you lost your composure towards the end and they probably have an inkling of what was going on as we sped off.” You tried to focus on his words but you were to busy grinding your hips into his hand trying to coax your aching pussy to cum once more. Once again Sesshomaru answered your unspoken call and lifted himself up and used his left hand to rub your clit. It was as if he knew what your body needed just by looking and running his hands over it. “I-I’m cumming sir.” Your chest started to heave as the wave of pleasure crashed over you. Back arching, toes curling, and hips bucking. Your symphony of cries sang out into the night air. Becoming a faint whisper to anyone passing by as the car continued its journey to his mansion. Your breathing was unstable as he pulled his fingers out of your wet folds. “I believe I owe you one more orgasm before we reach my home. Can you endure my advances and provide me with yet another earth shattering climax?” He lifted your back off the seat and propped you up in a sitting position. He then sat himself on the bed of the vehicle and spread your legs, hooking his arms around your thighs to lock them in place. “I… No more…” You said out of breath. The fact that he was giving you so much pleasure with just his hands and mouth all without even entering inside you with his cock was incredible. 

Taking in the look on your face, he blew on your swollen clit trying to evoke an emotion from your spent body. “I’m going to devour you whole making due justice on my promise from earlier.” His tongue flicked out and lapped at your clit at a fast pace. He ignored all your cries and protests. You tried to pry his hands from your hips so you could get away, but they were locked in place holding you hostage to the onslaught of his attacks against you. He didn’t let you rest whatsoever between each orgasm. He just kept going never letting you catch your breath or your composure. It was absolute torture, but you were in ecstasy from never having felt like this before. None of your past lovers or even one night stands have ever treated you this well. His watch read 12:51am, they’d been on this roller coater ride of pure unadulterated pleasure for almost an hour. The mansion was just up ahead maybe five minutes more before they would arrive. He decided to up the ante by adding his fingers once again. Your breath caught in your throat as you felt his fingers plunge back inside you. He was becoming addicted to the taste of your pussy as it reminded him of sakura sake. You were so sweet and delectable that he accidentally nipped at your sensitive nub making you cum immediately thereafter. “I…I…mmmfuck. I’m cumming.” Your head fell back onto the seat as you lay there out of breath with your eyes closed. 

The car finally pulled up to the entrance of the mansion just as Sesshomaru sat himself back into the seat beside you wiping at his lips. The door opened and revealed his second in command, “Welcome back sir. I see you decided to bring back a gift despite saying you weren’t going to participate in the festivities tonight.” The man began to reach for you after Sesshomaru exited the car. He growled, “You do not have any permission to touch my possessions. Now move before I break your arm.” The man stumbled to the side quickly holding his right arm close to his body just incase the demon in front of him changed his mind and decided to break it anyway. Sesshomaru reached inside and grabbed your still shaking body from the car kicking the door closed. Walking up the stairs carrying you like a bride he brought you inside the place he calls “home” in this realm. Your eyes fluttered open and squinted at the bright lights around you trying to adjust to your surroundings. “Dismiss everyone until tomorrow evening and go home to your family. I don’t want to be bothered while I tend to this sweet tiny morsel currently in my clutches.” 

You perk up from your cum drunk stupor when he spoke of “tending” to you. Entering his giant room he sits you on the bed and squats in front of you. “I thought that I should ask if you wanted to continue where we left off moments ago?” His hands run up your calves to your thighs making you shudder under his cold fingertips. You nodded your head while biting your bottom lip. “I need to hear you say it my sweet prey. Otherwise you won’t get anymore pleasure from me.” With a shaky but needy voice you answered him, “Yes I want to continue sir.” With your verbal consent he took your heels off setting them to the side gently. Standing up he grabbed you and pulled you to your feet. While looking into your eyes his hands roamed to the back of your dress and unzipped it, letting it pool at your feet. “Sit.” Was all he said and the only command you needed. Climbing onto the bed you watched him closely not wanting to miss anything. His slender fingers pulled at the fur on his shoulder and his sexy baritone voice spoke. “This is how the rest of the night will go. I’m going to bury myself deep between your wet folds and satiate the beast that resides within me. There are no safe words and there will be no time to rest, which you learned first hand earlier in the car. So brace yourself against the headboard and find something to grip onto cause here I come.” 

By this time he was standing at the foot of the bed naked. His hand reached up and pulled at the hair tie letting his silver locks free. You watched in awe at the God before you. Eyes traveling down his body starting with his chest and then his abs that had a happy trail which led down to his blessed member that already stood erect adorning a condom. He then climbed onto the bed and crawled up to you. His eyes becoming fixated on you, his prey he successfully captured, that lay before him. One of his hands reached out and grabbed your left leg pulling you towards him. Your breath became trapped in your throat at his sudden movement. The fire that was burning so vigorously earlier had calmed down to an ember already threatening to burn through your body once again. His cock was resting at your entrance twitching to be inside you already. There was a silence that settled between the two of them. They were watching each other for any signs of hesitation. In the heat of the moment your pussy was dripping in anticipation while his cock was throbbing against your sex. He wrapped both of his arms around your thighs locking you in place. With one fell swoop he plunged himself deep inside your tight wet folds bottoming out. Your hands instinctively grabbed onto the sheets as he kept a steady pace. 

Since there was no one but you and Sesshomaru inside the mansion you didn’t have to worry or be embarrassed about anyone hearing your cries echo throughout the halls. The slapping noises from his cock pounding in and out of you mixed in with your moans. He watched as your breasts rocked back and forth and your face contort in ecstasy. His cock was reaching deep inside you hitting your g-spot relentlessly. “Don’t forget to tell me when you’re cumming otherwise I’ll stop right now. Understood?” He growled out between clenched teeth. Your back rose off the bed and your legs began to tremble, “Yesssir~” Your words slurred together. The feeling of being full was foreign to you. None of your past endeavors had ever reached this deep or made you feel this full. Moments after you acknowledged his command, your vaginal walls began to contract and tighten around his cock. “I…It’s so fffucking deep. I’m going to c-cum sir. Please may I cum?” Your words slurred together in a string of incoherent moans. Your hands blindly reached up and wrapped around his waist grazing against the crimson scars on the sides of his obliques. A growl erupted from his lips as his thrusts skipped a beat in their steady tempo inside you.

A whine escaped your mouth, “What’s wrong? Why did your rhythm break?” Your hands were still wrapped around his waist fingertips unknowingly rubbing his scars. His teeth were clenched together tightly as his fangs elongated and his eyes flashed red. “Your hands. Move them. Now.” He was no longer pumping his thick cock inside you. Instead, it seemed he was trying to regain his composure and keep from transforming. You finally looked up at him when you heard the change in his tone. His face was somehow different now. There was a crease in his brow making him look angry, his golden eyes were now red, and his canines were elongated reminiscent of fangs. You crawled backwards out of his arms to create space. “W-what are you?” You asked with a shaky voice not certain of what answer you might receive. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and turned his head away from you trying to regain some composure but finding it hard to as your scent was continuing to drive him mad. “I’m a demon who hails from a different time and realm. If you do not wish to continue I understand.” He said as he sat on the bed still looking away from you. After sitting in silence for a moment and assessing the situation you decided that this is something that you wanted. You knew that something about him was otherworldly when you first looked at him and sat in his presence. “I still want to do this,” you said as you crawled on top of him straddling his waist, “I just wanted to make some sense of what I was looking at.” Your hand reached up and rested on the left side of his face turning his head to look at you. “You’re not scared whatsoever?” He looked into your eyes searching for any fear or hesitation finding nothing but a strong resolve. “You still want me after finding out that I’m a demon? That I’m not from your world? Why’re you not questioning me further?” 

Your hand reached down grabbing his still erect cock and guided it inside your hungry pussy. A growl rumbled deep in his throat at your bold movement. “Because I,” you grunted as his full length was now buried deep inside you once more, “believe you. I’m staring at the proof right now.” His arms wrapped around your hips as his hands gripped your ass. “If you’ll have me in my current state then I’d be honored to oblige your desires.” His fanciful way of speaking only drove it home further that he is much older and clearly from a different era as he stated earlier. You could feel his blessed member twitching inside of you wanting desperately to resume its dance but it seems he was waiting for your answer before he continued. “Give me your all as you are right now. Please sir, I want you so bad.” Sesshomaru didn’t smile much, but a small smile played at the corners of his lips hearing the woman beg for him. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders, hands reaching up entangling your fingers in his luscious locks. He then began to rock his hips back and forth driving his cock up inside you. Leaning forward he took your right nipple into his mouth suckling it like a babe. Somehow the mood felt much different than earlier. It felt gentler, caring even compared to the raw carnal desire that they both elicited just moments ago. Your hips were rocking in time with his as you rode him feeling a wave threatening to crash through you. “I-I’m going to cum.” 

At the mention of you about to cum he amped up his thrusts, plunging himself deeper inside your walls. Your hips broke their rhythm as they were no longer able to keep up with his faster pace. It was like a tsunami was taking place inside you. A wave was pulling back from the shore building and building reaching high before it inevitably came crashing back on land. Sesshomaru leaned back to watch you come undone in front of him. Your moans became trapped in your throat and the room became quieter. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of skin slapping against each other and Sesshomaru’s grunts. His right hand reached down and began to rub vicious circles on your already sensitive clit. His fingers coaxed your moans out of your throat. Making them erupt out of you like a volcano as you finally came. “OH FUCK!~” You screamed out as your body fell back onto the bed trembling. He climbed over you pulling you close to him as he kept the same tempo never breaking stride. You tried to push him off you as your senses became overwhelmed by the relentless pleasure he was giving you. This was the longest orgasm you’ve ever had and it didn’t feel like it was over as you felt another wave coming. Just then he lifted up on his knees and flipped you over pulling your ass up in the air leaving your face pressed against the mattress. The position changed from missionary to doggy in a matter of seconds. 

Giving you no time to rest he plunged himself deep inside you again while gripping your hips. They were likely going to have bruises in the shape of his hands later on. You bit down on the sheets as tears welled in the corner of your eyes. “It feels so good mmf.” You mumbled into the sheets. “I couldn’t hear you my prey. Say it louder.” He grabbed you by your wrists pulling your face off the mattress forcing you to release the sheets from between your teeth. “It feels so damn good. Thank you sir.” Since he was satisfied with your answer he let go of your wrists and gripped onto your hips once more. Your face was now snug against the sheets again. No more than a couple seconds passed when you started exclaiming that you were going to cum again. “Please. Please don’t stop. I’m going to cum.” The tears that welled in your eyes were now spilling over your cheeks staining the sheets. Sesshomaru leaned forward burying his face in the crook of your neck breathing in your scent. Running on nothing but pure carnal instincts he did something that you least expected but knew to be possible. He bit the sensitive skin that laid in the valley between your jaw and shoulder. You hissed in pain and pleasure as he pulled his teeth from your neck leaving a kiss on the now forming mark. “Now you’re really mine my sweet delectable prey.” Something about being called ‘his prey’ just made you come undone right there without warning. 

Feeling your walls tighten and contract around his cock made him want to cum along with you. The urge to cum began to rise from his testicles shooting up to the tip of his dick wanting nothing more than to spill inside your womb further claiming you as his. As he finally came his fingers dug deeper into your hips, kneading the bruises that had already formed. His moans as he came were mellow and deep like the night sky outside. Feeling him pull out immediately had you whining as the fullness escaped you. “No. No. No. Please put it back in.~” Sounding like a brat you couldn’t hear that he was tearing open the wrapper to another condom. He chuckled softly, “Seems like you’ve become a cock hungry slut for me my prey. Don’t worry I believe we’re going to empty this box tonight.” He said as he rolled another rubber onto his still erect cock. Soon after you felt his strong hands grab you and flip you onto your back. Your were still breathing hard from the first round. Barely able to catch your breath he was already buried deep inside you once more. He then pushed your legs up beside your head trying to get so much deeper than before. Pressing himself against you the two of you were now performing a position called the mating press. A growl shook the room as this feeling was out of this world for him. This position was sending you straight through heaven’s gates. Your right leg was trembling at the onslaught of attacks from his cock. 

From this view, Sesshomaru could see your eyes rolling in the back of your head and the gears in your brain trying to formulate a coherent thought but failing miserably. It seems this position was just as earth shattering for you as your lips kept mouthing the words “I’m cumming,” over and over without actually saying those words at all. “What’s wrong my prey? Cat got your tongue. Spit it out. Tell me what you’re going to do or I’ll stop.” The tsunami from earlier was returning again. Building its wave in your core threatening to crash over you at a higher multitude. Your head was shaking from left to right as you yelled “I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum,” over and over at the top of your legs. His hand reached up and wrapped around your throat cutting your supply of oxygen off immediately. “Quit your yapping and take this brutal fucking.” Your nails scratched at his back leaving deep red lines as the wave of pleasure crashed over you. Black dots started to appear in the corners of your vision. You needed air desperately but the lack of air combined with cumming felt so damn good and you were seeing literal stars. At the same time you were cumming your walls clenched around Sesshomaru’s cock tighter than ever before. From the sheer ecstasy of how tight you were he bit down onto your collarbone. Desperately trying not cum so quickly as his thrusts became shallow. He soon released his grip on your throat and slapped at the right side of your face making sure you were still conscious. You gasped for air taking in deep drags and coughing from the sudden intake. “Just know that I almost lost my composure with how tight you were gripping my cock.”

He then did the unexpected and flipped you both over. You were on top and he was on the bottom now. “I’m quite tired. Why don’t you take the reins and make ME cum now prey.” As you looked down at him you couldn’t see any fatigue on his face. In fact he looked to be just fine and in tip top shape compared to the aching in your legs and the spent look on your face. “Y-yes sir.” He rested his arms behind his head and looked at your face in confusion. “What’s the problem?” He bucked his hips up thrusting his cock inside you. You gritted your teeth at the motion. “Move those hips. I’m not going to cum any quicker with you just sitting on my dick.” Following his command you began to move your hips in a shallow movement at first. Soon after you were getting into it as you began to chase your own orgasm. Suddenly you felt a slap on your ass. “You better not cum before me. You’ve cum plenty my prey. It's my turn now.” You bit your bottom lip as you focused on making him cum and no longer in it for yourself. You brought your face close to his as you bounced up and down on his cock. The eye contact was so intense that it had you looking away blushing. He pulled your face back and looked into your eyes again. You wanted desperately to kiss him but you didn’t want to do something so intimate if he didn’t want the same. Seeing the hesitation in your eyes he read you like a book as he did earlier in the car. He pressed his lips against yours already regretting that he hadn’t done so quicker. 

The kiss was hungry and felt deprived. It was as if he hadn’t kissed someone in a long time. Your legs and hips were on fire from holding the same position for so long but it was worth it as you felt his cock twitch inside you. His breathing became labored as he continued to kiss you deeply. Your own orgasm was now back after being repressed for so long. Pulling away from the kiss abruptly you sat up and ground your hips into his at a fast pace. “Please cum with me sir. I-I can’t hold it back any longer.” You moaned out and heard him moaning too as you both came. You fell against his chest with your head resting on his shoulder. “You did well prey.” He said out of breath while reaching over for the box of condoms. Just when you thought you would be getting some much needed rest you heard the rustling of another wrapper being opened. He moved out from underneath you his cock slipping out with him. Sesshomaru rolled the full condom off his still erect member tying the rubber off at the end and tossing it in the bin. He put a new condom on and examined your body. You were breathing heavy and had bruises and bite marks all over your neck and collarbone. You ass was red from all the smacking it endured. His eyes fell upon his favorite marks yet. There were two marks, one for each side of your hips that were in the shape of his hands. “Just stay like that. You don’t have to move a single muscle.”

You were lying on your stomach with your right leg hiked up. Your pussy was on full view in all its swollen glory. Without further ado he positioned himself against your entrance. Your breath caught in your throat. Once again he was buried inside your walls hitting the same spot that’s been getting tortured relentlessly this entire night so far. You couldn’t even protest or make any moves to get away from his clutches. This is what he promised you when you entered his home. He said that you were a tiny morsel that he successfully captured. He said that you were ‘his now’ in the car ride. As you recounted all the things he said you felt his slender fingers rub at your clit pulling you from your thoughts as a tired moan slipped from your lips. “You sound tired my prey. Lucky for you I’m just getting started.” He said with a smirk. 

It had seemed liked so much time had passed as Sesshomaru continued to ravage your body throughout the night. Putting you in different positions all over the bed. By this time the sun had began to peak through the windows as it started its ascent into the sky. Birds were chirping signaling that the world was beginning to awake with them. Unbeknownst to the world you and Sesshomaru have been up all night stuck in an everlasting loop of pleasure. An empty box lay on the bedside table as the trash can beneath it was filled with used condoms. Currently the last condom was wrapped snug around his cock that’s been thrusting into your spent pussy all night. Your face and hair were a mess. Mascara streaked down your cheeks. Lipstick smudged all over your lips. Sesshomaru wasn’t perfect either, he was panting like a dog as drool dripped from the left side of his mouth. “This is it my prey.” He groaned, “This is my last hoorah. Take it inside you with joy.” Your throat was sore and your voice was gone from all the screaming and moaning you’ve been doing. Feeling his cock twitch inside you sent joy throughout your body for some reason. It was probably because after this it was finally going to get the rest it desperately needed. The two of you were in a spooning position with him thrusting from behind. His hand reached around and lightly brushed against your clit making you hiss in pain. The poor little bundle of nerves had been rubbed raw and couldn’t take anymore. But sure enough he was at it again rubbing it to make you cum. You weren’t sure you could cum anymore but were surprised again when the familiar feeling welled up in your core. “I’m gonna cum sir. Please cum with me.” You begged in a raspy voice. His strokes became shallow as he came along with you soon stopping altogether. 

The two of you stayed in that position for a moment before you felt him pull out. Your eyes were closed as you listened to him move behind you. Assuming that he was taking off the condom your suspicions were correct when you heard the familiar sound of the used rubber hit the bottom of the trash bin beside the bedside table. Feeling the covers trail over your body stopping at your shoulders encasing you and him in a warm cocoon. His arms snaked around you once more and pulled you against his chest. A sudden curiosity flooded over you as you asked him a random question. “Hey, what was your status in your world?” With a tired hum he answered your question. “I was a Lord why?” He snuggled closer to you nudging his head against your neck. “I was just wondering Lord Sesshomaru. Will I be seeing you again after we part ways?” It had been too long since he’d heard his formal name said like that. “Don’t worry your pretty little head about that. I promise that you’ll be seeing much more of me my sweet prey.” With those words of confirmation and the soft kiss at the nape of your neck to seal the deal they both drifted off to sleep dreaming of a future in one another.


End file.
